Winx Club - Episode 524
Saving Paradise Bay is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Magic Dimension's future is hanging by a thread. Bloom and Sky lead the Sovereign Council in agreement to unite and fight Tritannus. But first the Winx must find the Breath of the Ocean in order to save a polluted bay. Plot David is on a vacation trip with his parents. Unfortunately, while leaning over the side of their boat he falls into the water but is saved by dolphins. On Domino,bloom and sky are in charge of the meeting and all the realms and planets finally can unite. However, they have differing approaches on how to fight Tritannus. Flora then speaks up, saying the best way to battle Tritannus is to destroy his source of power, the pollution on Earth. Back on Earth, David's family sail through Paradise Bay, admiring its beauty, only to be put off at the sight of an offshore oil refinery nearby. Icy and Tritannus then arrive, where the witch attacks the refinery, causing it to produce a deluge of acid rain, and turning Tritannus to his demon form. He then blackens the entire waters, polluting it entirely. The dolphins were in pain as the touring family were trapped in the midst of it all. Phylla meets the dolphins and got the terrible news of what is happening, then quickly makes her way to Domino. At the meeting, Bloom backs up Flora on her suggestion to cut off Tritannus' power source by eliminating the pollution on Earth. Phylla then arrives to warn everyone about Tritannus' attack on Paradise Bay. As crown prince of Eraklyon, Sky states that he will lead an attack on them,as princess of domino and bride of sky,bloom told sky that she and the girls will volunteer to help on the attack. King Erendor could not be more proud of his son and his fiance for promising to do their royal duties, and Oritel officialeses it, saying Sky will take some willing fighters to Earth to defend Paradise Bay. Everyone agrees to this, all except for Diaspro, who says Sky should not "waste his time defending some Earth puddle", angering everyone. Erendor is appalled at Diaspro's behavior and immediately removes her status as king's liaison after telling her that sky will do his duties to protect the ocean. Diaspro rants and raves like the spoiled brat she is, blaming Bloom for ruining things for her, then proceeded to accidentally fall right into the pool, much to everyone's amusement. Going back to the situation at hand, Nereus informs that the way to purify the pollution is to find a gemstone known as the Breath of the Ocean, found on the Island World of the Infinite Ocean. The Winx transform and fly to the island above the Infinite Ocean, which is now reduced to a barren rocky wasteland. As they try to search for the Breath of the Ocean, they get attacked by monstrous stealth mantises. The girls prepare to fight, but Flora tells them not to hurt them, which Stella rebukes that the mantises do not have that problem trying to kill them. Flora reasons that the mantises are acting on instinct, defending the gemstone they were looking for. Bloom then tells Flora to find the gem hidden away in a nearby rock formation while she and the others hold the mantises off. Flora flies off and uses her powers to scan the rock formation, where she finds the Breath of the Earth. Taking it, she shines its light over the entire island, causing the mantises to vanish, and the island to be returned to its former splendor. At Paradise Bay, Tritannus and Icy are so shocked that the royal families of the whole magical universe have united. Sky leads the Specialists, Roy, some techno-droids, and Andros' triton soldiers to attack. Tritannus then summons up his army of mutants to delay them. The royals fight valiantly against the mutants as Sky, Brandon, and Riven go for Icy. Icy fights back, but is then rammed hard by Sky on his wind rider, knocking her out. Roy flies off to help David and his parents when their ship gets overrun by mutants. On Solaria, Queen Luna uses her powers to have the planet's second sun to offer its light to Earth. Thanks to Solaria's sunlight, the mutants began to weaken. Tritannus and Icy quickly retreat towards the underwater gate, but are blocked off by the Winx. They are also surrounded from behind by Roy and the tritons. Tritannus goes up against the Winx as Icy rushes Roy and Phylla. She fires a shot at Phylla, who is shoved aside by Roy, taking the hit. Aisha is horrified at what happened, and quickly rushes to assist him, halting her own pursuit of her fallen cousin. Due to the pollution Tritannus absorbs, he easily fights off the Winx's attempts to prevent access to the gate, where he and Icy quickly retreat. Aisha frantically checks up on Roy, who is thankfully all right, much to her joy. She hugs him, but then quickly relents after realizing what she was doing. Just as they are about to have a moment, she realizes the girls are right behind her, who are giving her teasing looks. After the battle, Flora combines the Breath of the Ocean with her Sirenix power to restore Paradise Bay to its former self. Suddenly, her Sirenix Guardian appeared before her, telling her she has gained the right to have a wish granted. Flora wishes for the people of Earth to have better understanding of their planet's nature and to help preserve it. Major Events *All of the worlds and realms monarchs and rulers finally decide to unite. *Tritannus and Icy pollute Paradise Bay. *Diaspro is no longer King Erendor's liaison. *Aisha shows friendly feelings for Roy after he was attacked by Tritannus' mutants. *Flora uses her special Sirenix spell, Flower of Sirenix. *Flora uses her Sirenix wish. *Bloom and Sky did good leading the council and got all the worlds monarchs and rulers to finally decide to unite. Debuts *Paradise Bay *David *David's Parents *Mantocefalus *Dolphins Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Tritannus *Trix **Icy *Specialists **Sky **Roy *Selkies **Phylla *Diaspro *Erendor *Cryos *Oritel *Radius *Luna *David *Dolphins Spells Used *Dark Bolt - Used by Icy to freeze the factory in order to create acid rain. *Sirenix Convergence - Used by the Winx to locate the Breath of the Ocean. *Techno Kick - Used by Tecna against the Mantocefalus. *Shining Punch - Used by Stella against the Mantocefalus but failed. *Morphix Barricade - Used by Aisha to defend herself. *Golden Disc - Used by Stella to defend herself. *Dancing Flames - Used by Bloom to defend herself and the Winx. *Ice Bolt - Used by Icy against Phylla but turned against Roy. *Lava Jab - Used by Bloom in a convergence with Genesis Blow and Lotus Flower against Tritannus but failed. *Genesis Blow - Used by Tecna in a convergence with Lava Jab and Lotus Flower against Tritannus but failed. *Lotus Flower - Used by Flora in a convergence with Genesis Blow and Lava Jab against Tritannus but failed. *Flower of Sirenix - Used by Flora to restore Paradise Bay. *Wall of Ice - Used by Icy to defend herself. Songs *We're the Winx *The Magic of Sirenix *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time that we see Musa and Tecna in their Flower Princess dresses. *Diaspro is no longer the King's special liaison. *This episode shows that Aisha and Roy have feelings for each other. *This is the second time we see the Winx fully above the Infinite Ocean. The first is in "A Perfect Date", yet this is the first time we see them on land. *In the alliance, only Linphea and Melody did not help. Domino united them. Luna from Solaria helped them by brightening the Sun and the Moon's luminosity to attack the mutants. Zenith summoned their techno droids. Andros summoned their mermaids. And Eraklyon summoned their Specialists. *The island of Paradise Bay has the shape of a star. *In the Nickelodeon's clip for "Saving Paradise Bay", the title is "Polluted Waters". *The alternative title for this episode was titled as "Breath of the Ocean". Mistakes *While Tritannus and Icy were swimming to a portal, the Winx arrived. Bloom's hair color is as it should be, but in the next scene her hair is its normal hair color. *Also Musa's hair stripes are blue instead of pink. *When Bloom uses Dancing Flames to defend herself and the winx from Tritannus, her hair stripes are purple instead of blue color. *In the overcast scene of Flora using the Breath of the Ocean on Paradise Bay, her hair is still pink when it should turn brown when back on land and in the air. *When Flora is talking in one scene, Bloom opens her mouth to talk but says nothing at all. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes